


Where My Loyalties Lie

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [21]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke comforts Octavia after Lincoln's departure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where My Loyalties Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts).



> Takes place shortly after "I Am Become Death," with spoilers up through that episode.

Clarke was headed towards the river, intending to take a bath, when she found Octavia sitting by herself a few hundred yards away from the drop ship. From the sounds coming from the spot where the younger girl was sitting, it sounded like Octavia was crying.

Clarke silently debated just ignoring the other girl and continuing on her way, but instead she stopped walking and said “Octavia, are you okay?”

The brunette looked up at Clarke and began to wipe away her tears. “I’m fine” she said. “I’m just having a really bad day.”

Clarke was puzzled. Out of the entire camp, Octavia was one of the only ones who didn’t get sick; surely her day couldn’t have been that bad compared to the others. “Do you want to talk about it?” Clarke asked, sitting down.

Octavia bit her lower lip. Clarke could tell she was mulling the offer over. After a moment she said “Lincoln asked me to leave with him today. And I said no.”

Clark blinked. Of all the things she thought Octavia’s tears could be about, the possibility that she was crying over Lincoln hadn’t crossed her mind. “Oh” was all she could say.

“And now I’m never going to see him again” said Octavia, choking back a sob.

Clarke rubbed Octavia’s back. “Do you mind me asking why you stayed?” she said.

“I guess I decided this is where my loyalties lie” said Octavia.

“I’m glad” said Clarke. “Because we need you. I need you.”


End file.
